Disney World
Disney World is the new Animation/Live-Action film based on these characters from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox and Touchstone Pictures. This Movie is about the Main Character, Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey and his best friend Genie that is going to unite with all Disney Heroes and save Princess Minnie and all 4 Theme Parks from Jafar and the Disney Villains. The film would be released on February 12th through February 19th 2020. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie/Professor Philip Brainard * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse/Fairy Godmother/Fauna * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin/Genie (Aladdin Form) * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Jodi Benson as Ariel/Weebo * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch/Animation Director of Mushu * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Dormammu * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones/Han Solo * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * John Boyega as Finn * Billy Campbell as Cliff Secord/Rocketeer * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Robby Benson as Beast/Prince Adam * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Flit/Bullseye/Zero/Archie/Rocky/Zurg (Space Ranger Spin) * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil/Flora * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog/Grumpy/Dale/Mad Hatter/Announcer/Various Bit Parts * James Woods as Hades * Jim Cummings as Scar/Peg-Leg Pete/Pooh/Tigger/Ed/Hondo Ohnaka * Linda Gary as Maleficent/Opening Announcer * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg/Hopper/Crush/Seagulls/Director of Finding Nemo and WALL-E * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror/Anubis * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Richard White as Gaston * April Winchell as Queen of Hearts/Clarabelle Cow * Stephen J. Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbosa * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Jeff Bridges as CLU/Kevin Flynn * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Jemaine Clement as Tamatoa * Eartha Kitt as Yzma * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Tom Hanks as Walt Disney/Woody (Wonderful World of Animation) * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers * Paul Giamatti as Ralph * Sir Sterling as Himself * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Sleepy * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip/Merryweather * Charlie Callas as Elliot the Dragon * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Eric Idle as Dr. Nigel Channing * Dave Goelz as Figment * Scott Martin Gershin as Flubber * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Zoe Saldana as Gamora/Neytiri * Dave Bautista as Drax * Jean Shepherd as John * B.J. Ward as Sarah * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * Debi Derryberry as Patricia * Peter Nelson as Young James * Paul Osterhout as Teenage James * Mary Cervantes as Grandmother * Janet Waldo as Grandmother (Act 4) * Rex Allen as Grandfather * Joan Cusack as Jessie/Abby Mallard * Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Jess Harnell as Marlin/Brer Fox * Jennifer Hale as Dory/Cinderella * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Raymond Ochoa as Squirt * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Bob Peterson as Dug/Chick Hicks/Roz/Mr. Ray * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm/Mack/Underminer * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Blake Clark as Slinky * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * John Travolta as Bolt * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Hynden Walch as Alice Kingsleigh/Wendy Darling * Stephen Stanton as Stinky Pete/Happy * Barry Humphries as Bruce the Shark * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Peter Mayhem as Chewbacca * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * Alex Marshall-Brown as Vi Moradi * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phillis Smith as Sadness * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Gael Garcia Bernal as Hector * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Maui * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Amy Adams as Giselle * James Marsden as Prince Edward * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Jimmy Vee as R2-D2 * Brian Herring as BB-8 * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Catherine O'Hara as Sally Skellington * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Frank Oz as Yoda * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Alli'i Carvalho as Moana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * B.D. Wong as Shang * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Harry Stockwell as The Prince * Moria Kelly as Nala * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Richard M. Sherman as Penguin Waiter * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus/Dopey * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric/Prince Charming * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * John Rhys-Davies as Sallah * Karen Allen as Marion Ravenwood * Patrick Dempsey as Robert Phillip * Daniel Hanson/Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera/Dolly * Christela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Josh Gad as Olaf * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Ethan Sandler as DOR-15 * Mark Dindal as Yzma the Cat * Peter Serafinowicz as Darth Maul * Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee/Beagle Boys/Tramp/Pip/Geppetto/White Rabbit/Piglet/Bashful * Maurice LaMarche as Beagle Boys * Fred Tatasciore as Yeti/Gungan Captain * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Ronald Lacey as Arnold Ernst Toht * Dee Bradley Baker as Boba Fett * Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown * Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe/Cogsworth * Kurt Russell/David Hasselhoff as Ego the Living Planet * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (Mickey's Philharmagic and Fantasmic) * Pat Fraley as Buzz Lightyear (Space Ranger Spin) * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph (Wonderful World of Animation) * Clarence Nash as Donald Duck (Mickey's Philharmagic)/Robins * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse (Wonderful World of Animation and Runaway Railway) * Javier Fernandez-Pena as Spanish Buzz * Jason Weaver as Young Simba (Singing Voice) * Danny Elfman as Jack Skellington (Singing Voice) * Brad Kane as Aladdin (Singing Voice) * Joseph Williams as Simba (Singing Voice) * Lea Salonga as Jasmine (Singing Voice) * Robert Goulet as Wheezy (Singing Voice) * E.J. Holowicki as DJ * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guiod Quaroni as Guido * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Ciaran Hinds as Grand Pabbie * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow * Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Anna * Eva Bella as Young Elsa * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Jason Marin as Flounder * James Avery as Bret Rabbit/Brer Bear * Alexander Gould as Bambi * Peter Behn as Thumper * Allison Janney as Peach the Starfish/Aly San San * Lindsay Schnebly as AC-38 * Paul Reubens as RX-24 * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca/Troubadour * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts/Ellie Fredricksen * Bradley Pierce as Chip Potts * Andre Sogliuzzo as Doc Dwarf * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightly as Elizabeth Turner * Lou Romano as Alfredo Linguini * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou * Tom Kane as Admiral Ackbar * Lupita N'yongo as Maz Kanata * Marianne McLean as Mon Mothma * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli * Michael Bell as Pongo * Kath Soucie as Perdita * Bobby Lockwood as Patch * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta * Cheech Marin as Chilli/Azizi * French Stewart as Termite-ator * Tom Kenny as Dung Beetle Brothers * Jason Alexander as Weevil Kneevil * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * John Kassir as Meeko * Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse * Harland Williams as Carl the Robot * Tony Hale as Forky * Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Patrica Harris as Lady * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jennifer Connelly as Jenny Blake/K.A.R.E.N * Barbra Streisand as Dolly Levi * Michael Crawford as Cornelius Hackl * Marianne McAndrew as Irene Molloy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Richard Kind as Sergeant C4703PK2704-90210/Molt * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181/Composer of The Incredibles, Ratatouille, UP, Cars 2, Inside Out, Zootopia, Doctor Strange and Coco * Kevin Deters as Stormtrooper * Jeremy Milton as Stormtrooper * Jesse Averna as Stormtrooper * Rich Moore as Stormtrooper * Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux * Paul Freeman as Dr. Rene Belloq * Wolf Kahler as Colonel Dietrich * Terry Richards as Arab Swordman * Alfred Molina as Satipo * Pat Roach as Nazi Mechanic * Ian Holm as Skinner * Steven Tyler, Tom Hamilton, Joe Perry, Joey Kramer and Brad Whitford as Aerosmith * Mel Blanc as Uncle Orville/Parrot * Clarence Nash as Robins/Donald Duck (Mickey's Philharmagic) * Noel Blanc as Radio Personalities * Wallace Langham as Dr. Seeker * David Danipour as Dr. Stevens * Alison Blanchard as Dr. Odgen * Paul Frees as Haunted Mansion Narrator * Mark Silverman as Rod Serling * Jeremy as The Host of Drawn to Animation * Tom Bancroft as The Supervising Animator of Mushu * Pam Coats as The Producer of Mulan * Randy Newman as The Composer of Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Cars and The Princess and the Frog * Thomas Newman as The Composer of Finding Nemo, WALL-E and Saving Mr. Banks * Chris Confessory as The Conductor of Disney Orchestra * John Lasseter as Chief Creative Officer of PIXAR * Pete Docter as The Director of Monsters, Inc., UP and Inside Out * Judi Dench as the Narrator of Spaceship Earth * Brenda Song as The Singer of Tomorrowland Christmas * Harley as The Tour Guide of the Great Movie Ride * Robert Osborne as The Host/Narrator of Turner Classic Movies * Luxo, Jr. as Himself * Virginia Brown Faire as Tinker Bell * Walt Disney as The Host/Mickey Mouse (Get a Horse!) * Marcellite Garner as Minnie Mouse * Billy Betcher/Will Ryan as Peg-Leg Pete * Green Army Men * Chimney Sweeps * Woody's Roundup Critters * Duke and Flying John from Rhapsody in Blue * Ben Ali and Hyacinth Hippo from Dance of the Hours * Colorful Triangles from Symphony No. 5 * Humpback Whales from Pines of Rome * Additional Voices as Mac and Jeeves, Buddy Boil and Marty Wazowski Cameos * Robin Williams as Adrian Cronauer * Stan Lee * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Jack McGraw as Andy Davis * Bill Vader as Fear * Pac-Man * Steven Zahn as Runt of the Litter * Dan Molina as Fish out of Water * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Aimee Carrero as Elena of Avalor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Jaws Theta Chi * Roar Omega Roar * Etta Hiss Hiss * Giant Spiders * Giant Grasshoppers * Giant Ants * Mary Gibbs as Boo * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks * Ke Huy Quan as Short Round * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere (2017) * James Cagney as Tom Powers * John Wayne as Ethan Edwards * Clint Eastwood as A Man with No Name * Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley * Humphrey Bogart as Rick Blaine * Liza Mandelli as Dorothy Gale * Ray Bolger as Scarecrow * Bert Lahr as The Cowardly Lion * Jack Hailey as Tin Man * Mugsy (or Mugsi) as Himself (or Herself) * Bank Robber as Himself * Margaret Hamilton as Wicked Witch of the West * Singer Midgets as the Munchkins * Glenn Langon as Glenn Manning * Robert Reilly as Frankenstein * Bruce Glover as Mull the Space Monster * Dudley Manlove as Eros * Joanna Lee as Tanna * Allison Hayes as Nancy Fowler Archer * William Hudson as Harry Archer * James Earl Jones as Mufassa * Billy Connolly as King Fergus * Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor * Stephen J. Anderson as Buford Robinson * Laura Metcalf as Lucille Robinson * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen * Diane Lane as Jill Andersen * Kyle MacLachlan as Bill Andersen * Renee Victor as Abuelita * Richard Petty as Mr. The King * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun Friends and Family * Noah Haus * Natalie Smith * Michaela Simpson * Diaja Hughes * Lisa Brunelli * Nick Brunelli * Melina Brunelli * Heidi Haus * Gary Haus * Mollie Haus Hotel * Disney's Port Orleans French Quarter Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom * Epcot * Hollywood Studios * Animal Kingdom Destination * Disney Springs Events * Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party * Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party Magic Kingdom * Main Street USA * Adventureland * Frontierland * Liberty Square * Fantasyland * Tomorrowland Epcot * Future World East * Future World West * Showcase Plaza * World Showcase Hollywood Studios * Hollywood Boulevard * Echo Lake * Grand Avenue * Commissary Lane * PIXAR Place * Toy Story Land * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Sunset Boulevard Animal Kingdom * Oasis * Discovery Island * Pandora - World of Avatar * Africa * Asia * Dinoland USA Attractions * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin * Stitch's Great Escape * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor * Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid * Peter Pan's Flight * Mickey's Philharmagic * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * It's a Small World * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Haunted Mansion * Splash Mountain * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Pirates of the Caribbean * Epcot Spaceship Earth * Journey into Imagination with Figment * Soarin' Around the World * The Seas with Nemo and Friends * SeaBase * Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Rewind * Test Track * Disney and PIXAR Short Film Festival * ImageWorks The "What It" Labs * Frozen Ever After * Remy's Ratatouille Adventure * Gran Fiesta Tour starring Three Caballeros * The Great Movie Ride * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway * Toy Story Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * Drawn to Animation * Star Wars Launch Bay * Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith * Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance * Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run * Wat Disney Presents * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Avatar: Flight of Passage * Expedition Everest * DINOSAUR * Navi River Journey * The VOID: Step Beyond Reality Entertainment * Let the Magic Begin * Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire * Move It! Shake It! Mousekedance It! * Happily Ever After * Once Upon a Time * Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade * Disney's Not so Spooky Spectacular * A Frozen Holiday Wish * Minnie's Wonderful Christmastime * A Totally Tomorrowland Christmas * Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration * Incredibles Dance Party * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth * Epcot Forever * Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Live! * Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular * Celebrate with The Incredibles * The Music of PIXAR Live! * Fantasmic * Disney Movie Magic * Wonderful World of Animation * Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular * Festival of The Lion King * Rivers of Light: We Are One * AMC Movies at Disney Springs 24 Character Expreiences * Meet Chicken Little and Abby Mallard at Main Street USA * Meet an Out of this World Friend in Tomorrowland * Stitch's Alien Encounter Character Greeting * Meet Ariel at Her Grotto * Meet Characters from Aladdin in Adventure Land * Meet Gaston near his Tavern * Meet Peter Pan in Fantasy Land * Meet Merida at Fairytale Garden * Meet Woody and Jessie in Frontierland * Meet Mickey Mouse at Town Square Theater * Disney Princesses at Walt Disney World Resort * Meet Disney Pals at the Epcot Character Spot * Meet Anna and Elsa at Royal Sommerhus * Jack Skellington and Sally's Debut at Epcot * Meet Baymax at Hiro's Workshop * Meet Belle in France * Meet Mary Poppins in London * Meet Joy and Sadness at Headquarters * Meet Mulan in China * Meet Princess Jasmine in Morocco * Meet Ralph and Vanellope inside ImageWorks at Epcot * Meet Snow White in Germany * Meet Mike and Sulley at Walt Disney Presents * Meet The Toys in Toy Story Land * Meet The Incredibles at PIXAR Place * Celebrity Spotlight * Mickey and Minnie Starring in Red Carpet Dreams * BB-8 Astromech on Duty * March of the First Order * Star Wars Launch Bay: Meet Chewbacca * Star Wars Launch Bay: Encounter with Darth Vader * Star Wars Launch Bay: Encounter with Kylo Ren * Flik and Princess Atta at Discovery Island * Meet Favorite Disney Pals at Adventurers Outpost * Meet Pocahontas on Discovery Island Trails * Meet Russell and Dug at Discovery Island Dining * Be Our Guest Restaurant * The Diamond Horseshoe * Cinderella's Royal Table * The Crystal Palace * Tony's Town Square Restaurant * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Electric Umbrella * Coral Reef Restaurant * Funnel Cake * Sci-Fi Dine in Theater * 50's Prime Time Cafe * Epic Eats * Oga's Cantina * Market * Fantastic Dining Package * Anandapur Ice Cream Truck * Tusker House Restaurant * Yak and Yeti Restaurant * Planet Hollywood * Rainforrest Cafe * McDonald's * STK Orlando * AMC Disney Springs 24 Dine-In Theater Shopping * Emporium * Fantasy Faire * Mickey's Star Traders * Tommorowland Light & Power Co. * ImageWorks * Mouse Gear * Gateway Gifts * Rock Around the Shop * Launch Bay Cargo * Tatooine Traders * Tower Hotel Gifts * Savi's Workshop * Discovering Trading Company * World of Disney * LEGO Store * Star Wars Galactic Outpost * Star Wars Trading Post * Superhero Headquarters * The Store at Planet Hollywood * Once Upon a Toy * D-Tech on Demand * Art of Disney * Disney's Days of Christmas 4 Acts in Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Act 1 - 1900s * Act 2 - 1920s * Act 3 - 1940s * Act 4 - 21st Century 6 Disney Worlds in Mickey's Philharmagic * Beauty and the Beast * The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia * The Little Mermaid * The Lion King * Peter Pan * Aladdin 7 Courses in Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy * Los Angeles International Speedway * Tokyo, Japan * Paris, France * London, England * Thunder Hollow * Porto Corsa, Italy * Chick Hicks Motor Speedway Locations, Countries and States in Soarin' Around the World * Matterhorn in Switzerland * Isfjord, Greenland * Sydney, Australia * Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, Germany * Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania * The Great Wall of China in China * The Great Pyramids of Egypt * Taj Mahal in Uttar Pradesh, India * West and East Mitten Buttes in Monument Valley, Arizona, United States * Lau Islands, Fiji * Iguazu Falls, Argentina * Eiffel Tower in Paris, France * Epcot, Florida, United States Disney Magic * Sorcerer Mickey * Genie * Elsa * Fairy Godmother * Tinker Bell * Doctor Strange * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Disney Family * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Coco * Rivera * Pelekai * Clown Fish * Blue Tang Fish * Sea Turtle * Parr * Stark * Parker * Quill * Cluck * Darling * Wazowski * Andersen * Hopps * Flynn * Jumbo * Odinson * Skywalker * Hamada * Robinson * Forrester Disney Action * Incredibles and Frozone vs Underminer and Syndrome * Jack-Jack Parr and Spider-Man vs Rocky the Raccoon * Judy Hopps vs Duke Weaselton * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde vs Mayor Bellwether * Lightning McQueen vs Chick Hicks * Woody and Buzz vs Zurg * Simba vs Scar * Peter Pan vs Captain Hook * Aladdin and Jasmine vs Jafar's Guards * Aladdin: Escape from the Cave of Wonders * Hiro and Baymax vs Yokai * Jack Sparrow vs Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones * Doctor Strange vs Dormammu * Sulley vs Randall * Aladar vs Carnotaurus * Kronk vs Yzma * Star-Lord vs Ego the Living Planet * Resistance vs First Order * Sam Flynn and TRON vs CLU * Finn and Rey vs Kylo Ren * Aladdin: Rooftop Chase * Indiana Jones and Rocketeer vs The Nazis * Sorcerer Mickey and Genie vs Jafar and Disney Villains Disney Love * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse * Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible * Aurora and Prince Phillip * Ariel and Prince Eric * Belle and Prince Adam * Cinderella and Prince Charming * Snow White and The Prince * Woody and Bo Peep * Buzz and Jessie * Jack Skellington and Sally * Flik and Princess Atta * Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae * Aladdin and Jasmine * Peter Pan and Wendy * Simba and Nala * Anna and Kristoff * WALL-E and EVE * Carl and Ellie Fredricksen * Cornelius Hackl and Irene Molloy * Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck and Abby Mallard * Flynn Rider and Rapunzel * Tiana and Prince Naveen * Star-Lord and Gamora * Captain America and Margaret Carter * Iron Man and Pepper Potts * Han Solo and Princess Leia * Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood * Anna and Kristoff * Pocahontas and John Smith * Mulan and Shang * Sam Flynn and Quorra * Cliff Secord and Jenny Blake * Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit * Lady and Tramp * Pongo and Perdita * Jake Sully and Neytiri Disney Villains * Tamatoa * Hades * Yzma * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Scar * Chernabog * Oogie Boogie * Emperor Zurg * Hopper * Gaston * Peg-Leg Pete * Judge Claude Frollo * Governor Ratcliffe * Maleficent * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Syndrome * Randall Boggs * Bowler Hat Guy * DOR-15 * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * Hector Barbossa * Davy Jones * Dormammu * Darth Maul * Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Ego the Living Planet * Arnold Ernst Toht * CLU * Kylo Ren * Beagle Boys * Carnotaurus * Jangles the Clown * Bellwether * Ernesto de la Cruz Disney Friendship * Mickey Mouse and Genie * Ralph and Vanellope * Snow White and Dopey * Hiro and Baymax * Woody and Buzz Lightyear * Mr. Incredible and Frozone * Flik and Heimlich * Sulley and Mike * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde * Aladdin and Abu * Jaq and Gus * Pooh and Tigger * Mowgli and Baloo * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell * Timon and Pumbaa * Jack Skellington and Zero * Lightning McQueen and Mater * Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit * Groot and Rocket Raccoon * Spider-Man and Doctor Strange * Iron Man and Captain America * Thor and Hulk * Star-Lord and Drax * R2-D2, C-3PO and BB-8 * Carl, Russell and Dug * Moana and Maui * Marlin and Dory * Ariel and Sebastian * Mulan and Mushu * Remy and Linguini * Joy and Sadness * Walt Disney and P.L. Travers Disney Animated Films * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Fantasia * Dumbo * Bambi * The Three Caballeros * Fun and Fancy Free * Cinderella * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan * Lady and the Tramp * Sleeping Beauty * One Hundred and One Dalmatians * The Jungle Book * Pete's Dragon * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Little Mermaid * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Lion King * Pocahontas * Toy Story * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Hercules * Mulan * A Bug's Life * Toy Story 2 * Fantasia 2000 * Dinosaur * The Emperor's New Grove * Monsters, Inc. * Lilo and Stitch * Finding Nemo * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * The Incredibles * Chicken Little * Cars * Meet the Robinsons * Ratatouille * Enchanted * WALL-E * Bolt * Up * The Princess and the Frog * Toy Story 3 * Tangled * Cars 2 * Brave * Winnie the Pooh * Wreck-It Ralph * Monsters University * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Inside Out * Zootopia * Finding Dory * Moana * Cars 3 * Coco * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 Disney Live-Action Films * Mary Poppins * Hello Dolly * Star Wars: A New Hope * Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back * Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark * TRON * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom * The Rocketeer * Flubber * Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Iron Man * Avatar * TRON: Legacy * Captain America: The First Avenger * Saving Mr. Banks * Guardians of the Galaxy * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker * Avatar 2 Disney TV Shows * Mickey Mouse Club * Wonderful World of Disney Turner Classic Movies * Singing in the Rain * The Public Enemy * Western Films * Alien * Casablanca * The Wizard of Oz Sci-Fi Movies * Frankenstein meets the Space Monster * Plan 9 from Outer Space * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Them! * Earth vs The Spider * Beginning of the End * Empire of the Ants * The Amazing Colossal Man Bonus Features * You've got a Friend in Me Remix * Friend Like Me Remix * Deleted Scenes * Gag Reel * Behind the Scenes * Character Interviews * Keep Moving Forward: Inventions that Shaped the World * Mickey Mouse and Genie Outtakes * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Roger Rabbit Shorts * Walt Disney Animated Short Films * PIXAR Short Films * Flynn's Tangled Tales * Radiator Springs Drive-In Theater * Superbaby Music Video * Super Moments * Toy Story Treats * Monsters, Inc. TV Treats * Progression Reel * Company Play * Briefing with Edna Mode: How to use the Magicband * Pogo Presents Buzzwing * Make a Wish Commercial * Beauty and the Beast Music Video * Never Knew I Needed Music Video * A Whole New World Music Video * Disney World Trailers Trailer Music * Firebird Suite * Pomp and Circumstance * Circle of Life * Time to Go * Disney Dream * Hoppipolla Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Stramboat Willie * Gulliver Mickey * Mickey's Gala Premier * Through the Mirror * Boat Builders * Brave Little Taylor * Mr. Mouse takes a Trip * Runaway Brain * Get a Horse! Roger Rabbit Shorts * Tummy Trouble * Roller Coaster Rabbit * Trail Mix-Up Walt Disney Animated Short Films * John Henry * Lorenzo * The Little Matchgirl * How to Hook Up your Home Theater * Tick Tock Tale * The Ballad of Nessie * Tangled Ever After * Paperman * Feast * Frozen Fever PIXAR Short Films * Andre and Wally B * Luxo, Jr. * Red's Dream * Tin Toy * Knick Knack * Geri's Game * For the Birds * Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car * Jack-Jack Attack * Mater and the Ghostlight * Your Friend the Rat * BURN-E * Partly Cloudy * Dug's Special Mission * Auntie Edna Flynn's Tangled Tales * Jewel Heist * Arm Wrestling Champion * Rooftop Chase * Barrel Blast Toy Story Treats * Hobbies * Dreams * Space Rangers * Games * Night Time * Thrill Ride * TV Time * Fast Food * Alien Encounter * Go Fish * Mrs. Nesbitt Monsters, Inc. TV Treats * Under the Mistletoe * Baseball * The Big Game * Monday Night Football Genie's Impressions as Disney Characters and Other People * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Senor Wences * Ed Sulivan * Groucho Marx * Cab Calloway * Donald Duck * Goofy * William F. Buckley Jr. * Peter Lorre * Robert De Niro * Mickey Mouse from Steamboat Willie * Pinocchio * Arsenio Hall * Jerry Lewis * Bert (Dick Van Dyke) * Rodney Dangerfield * Jack Nicholson * Aladdin * Jafar * Adrian Cronauer (Played by Robin Williams) Genie's Impressions in Mickey Mouse and Genie Outtakes * W.C. Fields * Fred Rogers * Elmer Fudd * Mickey Mouse * Elvis Presley * Richard Nixon * John Wayne * Bing Crosby * Matthew Lillard * Edward G. Robinson * Curly Howard * Michael Jackson * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Marlon Brando * Don King * Glinda the Good Witch of the North Jack-Jack's Powers * Giant * Fire * Self-Duplication * Green Lasers * Monster Form * Rubber Form * Dimension Hop * Intangibility * Wallcrawling * Telekinesis * Levitation * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Strength * Super Speed * Smoke Form * Metal Form * Water Form * Sparkler Form Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Thomas Newman, Bruce Broughton, Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Randy Newman, Michael Giacchino, Danny Elfman, Patrick Doyle, Jerry Goldsmith, James Newton Howard, Steven James Taylor, Klaus Badelt, Henry Jackman, Richard Bellis, Christophe Beck, Tyler Bates, John Debney, John Williams, James Horner, Simon Franglen, John Powell, Wendy Carlos, Daft Punk, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Mark McKenzie, Herbert Stothart, Mark Mancina, Bruno Coon and Alan Silvestri Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, Roy Conli, Don Hall, Chris Williams, Rob Minkoff, Frank Marshall, Glenn McQueen, Joe Ranft, Darla K. Anderson, Brad Bird and Robert Zemeckis Written by Mike Gabriel, Lauren Macmullan, Kristina Reed, Kevin Deters and Stevie Wermers-Skelton Co-Executive Producer Edwin Catmull Animation Director Chris Sanders Director of Photography Dean Cundey Production Designer Michael Corenblith Effects Supervisors Ben Watral and Ken Ralston Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Associate Producer Steve Starkey Director of Animation Richard Williams Character Art Director Matt Nolte Art Director Ralph Eggleston Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg, Tony Fucile, Bud Luckey and Tom Bancroft Songs by Howard Ashman, Randy Newman, Alan Menken, Elton John and Tim Rice Costume Designer Joanna Johnston Based on the Book "Mary Poppins" by P.L. Travers Based on the Book "Who Censored Roger Rabbit?" by Gary K. Wolf Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby Based on Characters from Star Wars Created by George Lucas Visual Effects by Industrial, Light and Magic Sound Designers Tom Myers, Gary Rydstrom and Ben Burtt "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Dance of the Hours" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Pomp and Circumstance" Conducted by James Levine "Big High Wire Hop" Composed by Riders in the Sky Songs * "The Second Star to the Right" Performed by The Jud Conion Chorus and The Mellomen * "Beauty and the Beast" Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson * "Another Believer" Performed by Rufus Wainwright * "Friend Like Me" Performed by Robin Williams (feat. Bret Iwan) * "Hello Mother, Hello Father" Performed by Allan Sherman * "Love So Lovely" Performed by Rob Paulsen * "Hey Mickey" Performed by Bret Iwan and Russi Taylor (feat. Robin Williams) * "Put on your Sunday Clothes" Performed by Barbra Streisand and Michael Crawford * "It only takes a Moment" Performed by Michael Crawford * "Behind the Clouds" Performed by Brad Paisley * "Find Yourself" Performed by Brad Paisley * "One Little Spark" Performed by Eric Idle and Dave Goelz * "Chim Chim Cheree" Performed by Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke * "Step in Time" Performed by Dick Van Dyke * "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead" Performed by the Munchkins * "We welcome you to Munchkin Land" Performed by the Munchkins * "You're off to see the Wizard" Performed by the Munchkins * "It's a Big Blue World" Performed by Jess Harnell, Jennifer Hale and Kristen Anderson-Lopez * "Dragostea Din Tei" Performed by O-Zone * "One Little Slip" Performed by Barenaked Ladies * "It's a Small World" Performed by Disney Children's Chorus * "This is Halloween" Performed by The Mayor and The Citizens of Halloween Town * "What's This" Performed by Danny Elfman * "Walk This Way" Performed by Aerosmith * "Be Our Guest" Performed by Jerry Orbach * "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson * "I just can't wait to be King" Performed by Jason Weaver * "You Can Fly" Performed by The Judge Conion Chorus and The Mellomen * "A Whole New World" Performed by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga * "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" Performed by Jean Shepard * "Derezzed" Performed by Daft Punk * "Let's Go Fly a Kite" Performed by Jason Schwartzman * "When were Together" Performed by Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel * "Lost in the Woods" Performed by Jonathan Groff * "Rockin' around the Christmas Tree" Performed by Brenda Song and Disney Ensemble * "Jingle Bells" Performed by Tim Allen, Star Command Crew and Zurg's Minions (feat. Andrew Stanton) * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Performed by Billy Crystal and the Reindeer * "Santa Claus is coming to Town" Performed by Brenda Song, Chris Sanders and Disney Ensemble * "Good Feeling" Performed b Flo Rida * "Celebration" Performed by Kool and the Gang * "We Wish you the Merriest" Performed by Mickey and the Gang * "All I want for Christmas is You" Performed by April Winchell (feat. Disney Ensemble) * "Holly Jolly Christmas" Performed by The Roundup Gang * "Feliz Navidad" Performed by The Three Caballeros * "Jingle Bells" Performed by Mickey and the Gang * "Keep Christmas with You" Performed by Mickey and the Gang * "Lightning McQueen: The Untold Story that ain't been Told" Performed by Larry the Cable Guy * "For the First Time in Forever" Performed by Kristen Bell and Jonathan Groff * "Let it Go" Performed by Idina Menzel * "In Summer" Performed by Josh Gad, Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel * "High-Ho" Performed by The Dwarf Chorus * "The Silly Song" Performed by The Dwarf Chorus * "Real Gone" Performed Sheryl Crow * "Life is a Highway" Performed by Rascal Flatts * "Don't think I don't think about It" Performed by Darius Rucker * "Great Balls of Fire" Performed by Jerry Lee Lewis * "The Purple People Eater" Performed by Sheb Wooley * "Come and get your Love" Performed by Redbone * "You've got a Friend in Me" Performed by Robert Goulet * "Route 66" Performed by John Mayer * "Little Wonders" Performed by Rob Thomas * "You Might Think" Performed by Weezer * "It's Tough to be a Bug" Performed by The Bug Chorus * "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson * "Under the Sea" Performed by Samuel E. Wright * "Circle of Life" Performed by Lebo M and Carmen Twillie * "Hakuna Matata" Performed by Jason Weaver, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella and Joseph Williams * "Can you Feel the Love Tonight" Performed by Joseph Williams, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Sally Dworsky and Kristie Edwards * "Celebration Finale" Performed by The Lion King Ensemble * "We Are One" Performed by Mark Mancina * "Winnie the Pooh" Performed by Walt Disney Chorus * "Trick or Treat for Halloween" Performed by The Mellowmen * "Road Trip" Performed by Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band * "Turtle Rock" Performed by Tim Buppert, Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band * "Mos Eisley Cantina Band" Performed by John Williams * "Jabba Flow" Performed by Shag Kava * "Live to Rise" Performed by Soundgarden * "Perfect World" Performed by Eartha Kitt * "Immortals" Performed by Fall Out Boy * "When Can I See You Again" Performed by Owl City * "Zero" Performed by Imagine Dragons * "The World Es Mi Familia" Performed by Anthony Gonzalez * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" Performed by Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu * "Beyond the Sea" Performed by Robbie Williams * "The Gospel Truth" Performed by Roz Ryan * "You've Got a Friend in Me" Performed by Tom Hanks * "Hail the Conquering Hero" Performed by Robin Williams * "All I Know" Performed by Five for Fighting * "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" Performed by Russi Taylor (feat. Bret Iwan) * "Shiny" Performed by Jermaine Clement * "Disney Villains Medley" Performed by Jonathan Freeman, Jim Cummings, Pat Carroll, Ken Page, Corey Burton, Donna Murphy, Richard White, April Winchell and Keith David * "The Boys are Back in Town" Performed by Thin Lizzy * "One Jump Ahead" Performed by Brad Kane * "L'Opera" Performed by Modern Major General * "It's the End of the World as we know It (And i feel fine)" Performed by R.E.M. * "Locked out of Heaven" Performed by Bruno Mars * "So Close" Performed by Jon McLaughlin * "Sweet Wings of Love" Performed by Rob Paulsen * "Zip-I-De-Do-Dah" Performed by Disney Ensemble * "Never Knew I Needed" Performed by Ne-Yo * "A Whole New World" Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle * "When you Wish upon a Star" Performed by The Disney Chorus Production Companies * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Animation Studios * PIXAR Animation Studios * Lucasfilm LTD. * Marvel Studios * 20th Century Fox * Touchstone Pictures * Amblin Entertainment * ImageMovers * Disney+ * THX * Shopdisney * Buena Vista Pictures * Turner Classic Movies * Boxlunch * Disney Vacation Club * Mickey's Dream Vacations * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Trivia There's really no secret about our approach, we Keep Moving Forward, opening up new doors, and doing new things because were curious. and Curiosity keeps leading us down new Paths. -Walt Disney In Loving Memory of Robin Williams (1951-2014), thanks for bringing the voice of Genie for doing all Impressions. We will never forget you. Dedicated to Russi Taylor (1944-2019) for the beautiful voice of Minnie Mouse. May Wayne Allwine be with you. To Infinity and Beyond. See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., LEGO Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom